Dragonball Downtime
by N17E2000
Summary: A series of shorts taking place between the the major sagas of Dragonball Z, examining themes of friendship, parenthood, and moving on from trauma and conflict through the eyes of our favorite characters. May not be arranged chronologically.
1. Baby

Krillin shifted uncomfortably as he waited in front of the intercom. He dug his hands deeper into his pockets, pulling the jacket more tightly over his short frame. Years seemed to pass by with him staring at his feet before his blue-haired friend finally opened the door, baby on her hips.

"Hey! Krillin!" Bulma had a wide smile on her face, and her blue eyes were shining at her friend. Baby Trunks was tugging at a fistful of her short blue hair.

"Hey Bulma!" Krillin smiled back at her, her friendly face calming his nerves.

"Come on in!"

The two friends made their way through the sprawling main house of Capsule Corporation, entering one of the smaller family rooms and settling comfortably next to each other on a couch. A week had passed since Cell was killed, and with the androids no longer a threat things were finally starting to settle down.

Bulma settled Trunks in her lap. "I'm so happy you came by. It's been ages since we've hung out."

"Yeah, it has," Krillin said. His discomfort was coming back again, and he dug his foot into the carpet.

"What's up Krillin?" Bulma bent forward a little, a concerned look on her face. "Is everything okay?"

"No, Bulma, I…," his lips pursed as he met his friend's gaze. "Why didn't you tell us about him?" he asked, his gaze shooting towards the baby in her arms. "Why didn't you tell _me_ about him? We're friends Bulma!" His dark eyes widened into that sad puppy look that was his only non-martial arts-related weapon. "I would tell you if I had a baby!"

Bulma laughed in spite of herself.

Krillin glared. "I mean it Bulma. You should have told me."

Bulma sighed heavily, shifting Trunks in her arms as he fussed against her, his tiny fists waving in the air. "I-I'm sorry Krillin. I really am. I just, I honestly didn't even know what to say to you."

"You knew what to say to Yamcha," he said accusingly.

"No, I didn't." Bulma sighed again. "Yamcha just showed up one day, and I was pregnant and eating an entire tub of Triple Chocolate Fudge ice cream, and it all just came pouring out." She shook her head, leaning heavily against the couch cushions, her head resting against her palm. "I-I honestly didn't think I _could_ tell you. I mean, you guys are getting ready to face your deaths and I'm…I'm…"

"Bulma…"

"No, it's…look, I don't regret Trunks. I love him," she smiled down at her baby, and he waved his fists at her. "And I don't regret Vegeta either. But he left as soon as I told him about Trunks and I didn't know if he was coming back. I felt so _stupid,_ and I just couldn't bring myself to confess what had happened."

"It's okay, Bulma," Krillin placed a gentle hand on his friend's knee. "I just want you to know that you can tell me anything. You're one of my oldest friends Bulma, and now that Goku's gone…"

"I know," Bulma said softly, and the two exchanged sad, understanding smiles.

"Can I hold him?" Krillin stretched his arms out, smiling again, and Bulma pushed her son into his lap.

"Hey Trunks!" Krillin laughed as he bounced the baby on his knees. Trunks giggled and gurgled at the bald man. "Hey little guy!"

Bulma smiled at them.

"I think this going to be the start of a beautiful friendship."

Trunks laughed some more.

"So," Bulma said, adjusting herself to a more comfortable position, "have you heard the news? Chi Chi's pregnant."

"WHAT?" Krillin's eyes widened in shock. "How?!"

"Well Krillin," Bulma leaned in and lowered her voice teasingly, "when a man and a woman love each other…

"Ha ha, very funny," Krillin interrupted, glaring as his friend began to laugh again. "I mean when did they have the time to, you know, I mean with everything that's been going on…"

"I'll ask Chi Chi to send you over a copy of their sex schedule."

"Bulma!" Krillin quickly put his hands to Trunks' ears. "Don't say the 'S' word in front of the baby!"

"Seriously Krillin, the 'S' word?" Bulma shook her head. "You're ridiculous."

"Yeah, well, you spend some time at Chi Chi's and we'll see how you talk. I'm pretty sure Gohan still thinks babies come from the stork," he retorted. Pausing for a moment, he added, "Do you really think Chi Chi had Goku on some kind of…," he lowered his voice a bit, "special schedule?"

"Krillin, as someone who has given a lot of thought to Goku's sex life, I'm telling you, you don't want to go down this path."

Krillin considered this for a moment. "He was pretty clueless," he said finally, smiling down at baby Trunks.

"I miss him," Bulma said quietly.

Krillin gave her a sad smile, then turned back to the baby he was holding. Thinking about Goku hurt too much. He felt like such a failure. When they were kids Goku had left everything behind and risked his life to avenge his death and bring him back, and when he'd died again on Namek Goku had been driven to a new level of power. Now Goku was dead, and what had Krillin done for his best friend, his brother in everything but blood? Nothing.

The small fighter felt tears form in his eyes. Pushing them back, he focused his gaze on the sweet child sitting in his lap, contentedly sucking on Krillin's shirt. Suddenly, he noticed something…

"What happened to his cute little kitten hat?"

"Vegeta threw it away! He said it wasn't dignified, can you believe it?!"

"Aww," Krillin tickled Trunks' chin. "It's okay little guy, he's just jealous 'cause he can't wear hats. You know," he turned back to Bulma and gestured with his free hand, "'cause of the hair."

"He's not so bad, you know," Bulma said, her face uncharacteristically earnest. "He's just scared to show how he really feels. Everyone he's ever cared about was taken from him when he was just a little kid. But I know he loves us."

Krillin nodded. "I know he's had a hard life, Bulma. I was on Namek…"

"I was on Namek too, you know!" She gave him a dirty look. "Not that you'd remember, the way you ignored me the whole time! I could have died!"

"Jeez, Bulma, you're not still on about that, are you? That was like five years ago almost! And we were kinda busy with Frieza, remember him?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever…"

"What I was _trying_ to say, is that if you say he's a good guy then I believe you. Your judgement is as good as gold to me."

Bulma gave him a wide smile. "Thank you Krillin! It's about time you appreciated my genius."

"I mean," he continued, "you do have terrible taste in men, but…"

"EXCUSE YOU!"

"Well it's true!" Krillin protested. "Remember General Blue? That psycho Red Ribbon guy?"

"Oh come on!" Bulma huffed. "I was, what, seventeen then?"

"Okay, what about the green guy on Namek? The one Vegeta killed?"

"I didn't know he could turn into a giant lizard monster!"

"That's not really my point Bulma."

"Whatever, Krillin." The blue-haired genius flipped her hair back. "At least I'm not in love with a _robot."_

A warm flushed covered Krillin's face as he sputtered at the accusation. "I-I never said – aww damn it, who told you?!"

"Gohan. _And_ Yamcha."

Krillin frowned. Picking up Trunks so that they were eye-level, he complained to the baby, "Man, I have the worst friends."

"You're lucky to have me in your life mister!" Bulma smiled at her friend. "Wanna stay in the night? It's a long way back to Kame House."

"You think Vegeta will be okay with that?"

"Sure!"

Krillin gave her a skeptical look. He doubted that Vegeta was a particularly gracious host. On the other hand, it _was_ a long flight back to Kame House, and Mrs. Briefs' breakfast buffets were a thing of legend.

Mind made up, Krillin stood, handing her the baby. "I'll go give Master Roshi a call so he doesn't worry about me."

"Great! We'll make popcorn and talk about the desolate wasteland that is your love life."

Rolling his eyes, Krillin made for the house phone. It wasn't, sadly, an inaccurate metaphor, but a good one for Bulma's would be "active volcano."


	2. Sleep

Gohan was sleeping deeply for the first time in over two years, curled up in the comforting warmth of his bed, when he felt a heavy weight join him on the small mattress. His eyes snapped open instantly and he shot up, all senses on high alert, to find…

"Hey Gohan, relax! It's me!"

"Dad?" Gohan's eyes widened and a smile formed across his face as he remembered that his father had, indeed, returned to Earth and was really here in their house, in his room.

"Hey Gohan!" Goku smiled warmly at his young son, stroking his long dark hair gently as he leaned into the bed. "Scoot over buddy."

Gohan quickly moved over to the edge of his bed, allowing his father to join him. Goku lay down, spooning the seven-year-old in a tight embrace. Gohan nuzzled his father's chest, his small hands clinging to the white undershirt his father had worn to bed the night before. Closing his eyes, he allowed himself to be enveloped by his father's scent and warmth, willing the moment to last forever.

"Oh Gohan," Goku murmured into his son's hair. "I missed you so much."

"Why didn't you come back Dad?" Gohan asked in a small voice.

"I'm so sorry Gohan. I failed you." Goku sighed deeply as he reflected on the events of Namek and afterwards. "As soon as I came to on Yardrat, I realized that Frieza wasn't dead. I could still feel his energy, and it was growing. I knew that once he recovered from our battle, the first thing he would do was head straight for Earth to destroy it, and I still wasn't powerful enough to stand up to him without putting the whole planet in danger. I had to keep training for as long as I could so I could defeat him once and for all." Goku chuckled softly. "If I'd known that a boy from the future would take care of him for me, I wouldn't have bothered!"

Gohan clung to his father harder. "I'm sorry Gohan," his father said as he felt the boy's grip tighten. "I know that the last couple of years have been hard on you, and the next three will be even harder. But I promise that things will get better, and I'll be with you every step of the way. You just have to trust me."

Gohan looked up into his father's eyes and gave him a small smile. "I-I'm scared of the androids Dad, but I trust you."

"Good." Goku smiled back, wider and more confident. "There's nothing to be scared of Gohan. You're so strong, and I'm so proud of you."

"Really?"

"Of course son! I'll never forget the way you held your own on Namek. And I'll always be proud of you," he added gently, "no matter what."

Gohan snuggled harder into his father, allowing a few hot tears of happiness to slide down his face. "I love you Dad."

"I love you too Gohan. Now," Goku rolled onto his back and yawned widely, bringing Gohan in to cuddle at his side, "go back to sleep, okay? It's still way too early to be awake."

"Okay. Goodnight Dad."

"Hey," Goku gave his son a mischievous grin through his drooping eyes. "Wanna hear a secret?"

 **A/N: I kinda like to think that Gohan questioned Goku about what he and future boy had been talking about, and Goku totally spilled. Then he, Gohan and Piccolo could giggle about it while they were training for the androids. Of course when Gohan saw Bulma with the baby, he was much better at playing dumb than his dad.**


	3. Party

"I still can't believe you found them." Gohan was sitting next to Bulma in her plane, holding baby Trunks firmly in his lap. "This is real nice of you Bulma."

"Yeah well, I'm only doing it for you. Personally I think Krillin should meet a nice, normal girl." Bulma was flying, her eyes focused on her destination as she piloted the craft over the trees.

"Well, I really appreciate it," Gohan said good-naturedly. "And I know Krillin will too."

"Yeah, yeah," Bulma said. "What would you guys do without me?"

Twenty minutes later, the blue-haired scientist landed her plane in a clearing in the forest. The passengers climbed out and continued on foot until they reached a small, inconspicuous wood hut that looked like it was either half-completed or half-destroyed.

"Alright kiddo, you're up," Bulma said to Gohan, taking her son from him. "I'll wait here."

"You're not scared, are you?" Gohan grinned mischievously.

"What I'm really scared of is what your mother will do to me if I don't get you home on time," Bulma shot back. "Now move it! I'll be right behind you." _The operative word being behind,_ she thought.

Gohan strode confidently towards the house and knocked on the door.

There was the sound of arguing and a shotgun going off before the door was finally opened by a tall, lanky young man with shoulder-length dark hair and torn jeans.

Android Seventeen looked down at the boy warily. "Whatever it is, we didn't do it." A glint of blonde hair caught Gohan's eye – Eighteen was peeking over her brother's shoulder.

"What?"

"We didn't do it, okay?" Seventeen put his hands up defensively. "It wasn't us. We've been out here for weeks…"

"Oh, I don't think you did anything bad!" Gohan interrupted. "Actually," he dug into his pocket and pulled out a carefully folded piece of paper, "I wanted to invite you to a party!"

"A party?" Eighteen shoved ahead of her brother, snatching the piece of paper out of his hand. "Why?" she eyed him suspiciously.

"It's Krillin's birthday on Saturday, and we're throwing him a surprise party at Capsule Corporation. We'd really like it if you came."

"Who's Krillin?" Seventeen asked, hovering over his sister's shoulder as she examined the invitation.

"You know Krillin!" Gohan exclaimed. "He's the one who made the wish for you guys!"

A distinctly evil grin spread across Seventeen's face. Eighteen looked like she was going to faint.

"The bald guy?" Seventeen asked, leaning towards Gohan, his smirk growing by the second. "Short, no nose?"

"Yeah." Gohan hesitated a little, then added, "His name is Krillin. And he's a really nice guy."

"He is," Seventeen could barely contain the unadulterated glee on his face. "He's a great guy. We will be there."

"No!" Eighteen was looking horrified now. "No, I'm sorry. You're a nice kid," she told Gohan, "but we can't come."

"Don't listen to her," Seventeen said, shoving her aside. "We will _definitely_ be there. And we'll bring a present."

"Oh, you don't have to do that. He'll just be happy to see you guys," Gohan said.

"Seventeen!" Eighteen hissed, pinching his side.

In response, Seventeen only raised his voice, "Thank you very much for inviting us – what's your name, kid?"

"Gohan."

"Thank you for inviting us Gohan. We will see you on Saturday."

Gohan gave him a big smile, "Awesome! Thanks so much guys! It's gonna be so much fun, you'll see!"

* * *

"We are not going to that party," Eighteen said. Gohan had gone and the twins were left alone once again.

"Oh yes we are!" Seventeen grinned. "What do you think we should get him? Or should we just stick a bow on your head?"

"Seventeen!" Eighteen screamed. "We are _not_ going!"

"Hells yeah we are!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

 _"ARE NOT!"_

 _"ARE TOO!"_

"Why do you even want to go?!"

"'Cause I want too! I owe the guy a thank you for that wish he made."

"Bullshit."

"Fuck you," Seventeen said casually, plopping down on the mattress that served as his bed. "We're going."

* * *

It was a testament to the coercive nature of her brother's willpower that Eighteen found herself standing outside Capsule Corp. that Saturday afternoon in a dark, long-sleeved shirt and a denim mini-skirt, praying silently that the ground would open up and swallow her and her brother before anyone could answer the door.

This was in large part out of sheer embarrassment over the fact that she had spent nearly two hours getting ready for this ridiculous party.

Seventeen, meanwhile, was looking inordinately pleased with himself, a six-pack in had in lieu of a birthday present. He turned to his sister and winked. "You look _great,_ Eighteen. A real stunner."

"Shut up, asshole," she hissed.

"Really, just beautiful," he replied. Just then, the door was opened by an overly-excited Gohan, disrupting Eighteen's opportunity to blast her brother into the house.

"Guys, you remember Seventeen and Eighteen," Gohan announced to the group gathered for the party as they entered the Briefs' living room. Everyone was there – Dr. and Mrs. Briefs, Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, Chi Chi, Master Roshi, Oolong, Puar, Ox King – even Piccolo and Vegeta had made an appearance, both occupying separate corners of the room with their arms crossed.

Seventeen and Eighteen sat on a couch and tried to pretend like they hadn't tried to kill almost everyone currently sitting with them.

A dead silence filled the room.

"So," Seventeen said, clearing his throat awkwardly, "how old is Krillin today?"

"Thirty-one," Yamcha said. "We realized a few weeks ago that we never threw him a proper party for his big 3-0, what with, you know," his face flushed a little, "preparing to fight you guys, and we thought we'd make it up this year."

"Cool."

Several uncomfortable minutes passed.

"Oh oh oh!" Gohan began squealing suddenly, much to the silent relief of everyone there. "He's here! He's coming! Everyone hide!"

"I will not hide in my own house," Vegeta scowled.

"Please Vegeta!" Gohan begged.

"Oh sweetheart, it's fine," Mrs. Briefs reassured him. "He won't see Vegeta if he's standing in the corner."

Meanwhile, the rest of the Z-fighters huddled behind the couches and chairs and lowered their _kis_ while Gohan quickly switched off the lights. Eighteen found herself squeezed between her brother and the solid wall that was Tienshenhan, and cursed her luck.

A few minutes later the sound of Bulma and Krillin's voices could be heard in the hall.

"You know Bulma," Krillin was saying. "When you said you were taking me into the city for my birthday, this wasn't exactly what I had in mind."

"You should count yourself lucky mister! How many men get to spend their birthday with the most beautiful and intelligent woman in the world?"

"Yeah yeah," Krillin grumbled. "I think you just wanted a shopping partner."

"Aww, relax Krillin," the two friends were now in the doorway, "I'll make it up to you." With that, Bulma switched on the lights.

"SURPRISE!"

"What? What's going on? I can't see!" Krillin was desperately trying to look over the huge stack of boxes and shopping bags he was carrying, much to the delight of Bulma, who was bent over laughing.

"Here buddy," Yamcha took the boxes from him, and Krillin immediately began to gush.

"You guys! I can't believe you did this for me!" He reached over to hug Bulma and soon he was surrounded by his friends, all wishing him a happy birthday.

"Master Roshi! I thought you forgot!"

"Of course I didn't forget boy! I just didn't want to spoil the surprise."

Seventeen and Eighteen found themselves hanging in the back, watching this unfamiliar ritual unfold. More than ever, Eighteen wished she could just disappear, and even Seventeen was starting to wonder if torturing his sister was worth the incredible awkwardness they were now in.

"And Launch! You came too!" He was hugging another blonde girl now, Eighteen noted. She found herself glaring at the unfamiliar woman. A pretty woman too, she noticed Her hair was big and bouncy, unlike her own straight style.

She was a bitch, Eighteen decided.

"Eighteen!" Krillin had caught sight of the twins and was pushing past his friends to greet them. He was grinning from ear to ear and his eyes were shining with happiness. Eighteen felt herself blush on his behalf. "You're here! Wow, I can't believe it! And you found your brother!" he turned to Seventeen and offered a hand. Seventeen shook it. "I'm so glad you guys came! But how…"

"Your friend Gohan invited us," Seventeen said, gesturing towards where the young boy was standing and watching this exchange with a hopeful expression on his face.

Krillin turned. "Aww, Gohan! Come here," Krillin held his arms out and the boy ran to him, leaping into his embrace.

"Happy birthday Krillin!"

"Thanks buddy," Krillin said softly. This kid was just too good.

"Alright everyone, I have drinks!" Mrs. Briefs announced over a tray of her famous Shirley Temples.

"Yeah! Party time!" Yamcha yelled out.

Once a round of Mrs. Briefs' drinks had gone round the room, it wasn't long before the karaoke machine was dragged out and the couches were pushed aside to make a dance floor.

It was with a special kind of horror that Seventeen and Eighteen watched a slightly inebriated Krillin take the first turn at the karaoke machine. He chose a ballad called 'Puppy Love,' much to Eighteen's deep, deep shame and her brother's extreme amusement, and proceeded to belt it out with all the nasally power his voice could carry.

Piccolo had to excuse himself.

Next up was Yamcha, who had a surprisingly nice voice and the sense to choose a more party-appropriate song. "Come on you guys!" he called out, reaching over to Gohan and pulling him over. "Let's dance!"

Krillin and Bulma joined in enthusiastically, breaking out dance moves that were _at least_ ten years old, if Eighteen was any judge. But their complete lack of inhibition or shame, combined with a third round of Shirley Temples, got everyone on their feet. Even the heavily-pregnant Chi Chi twirled a bit with Yamcha, and Tien reluctantly shuffled his feet in time to the music, while Launch attempted to twerk against him.

"Wanna dance?" Seventeen and Eighteen had been sitting perched on a coffee table that had been pushed to against a wall, drinking the beers they'd brought for Krillin.

"Are you insane?" she responded, her voice still fairly level given what her brother was suggesting. He was joking after all.

"I mean it!" Seventeen crushed the beer bottle he was holding, letting it drop to the floor carelessly. "It looks like fun. Besides," he tilted his head to where Krillin was standing in the middle of the gyrating group, twirling Chiaotzu around chaotically, "I bet the birthday boy would _love_ to dance with you."

Eighteen punched him in the face.

Her brother toppled over the table gracelessly, legs flailing out as he tried and failed to gain his alcohol-compromised balance.

The only person who noticed was Piccolo, who had ventured back into the living room from where he was hiding in the kitchen, and caught sight of the incident as he was coming in.

Picking himself off the floor, Seventeen gave his sister a dirty look. "Fine. Be that way," he said with an air of superiority. "I'm gonna go have fun."

Eighteen watched him go. Krillin and his friends cheered when he joined them, and burst into laughter and applause when he proceeded to perform the robot.

She stood up suddenly, arms crossed, almost ready to take a step forward. But she hesitated. Her cheeks turned pink at the mere thought of engaging in this kind of silliness, and yet…

It seemed like fun.

Instead, Eighteen found herself circling warily. She wandered around aimlessly before finally settling in a corner, against the wall.

Next to Piccolo.

The Namekian did nothing to suggest he even noticed her presence, and she too didn't acknowledge him. She focused on the party, where her brother was dancing with Krillin and Gohan.

It was almost like they weren't even related, let alone twins. They were so alike sometimes, but sometimes so different. There he was, literally the center of the party, and here _she_ was, hovering on the periphery.

Her eyes darted from her brother to Krillin. That strange little man who'd made a wish for her even when he thought he wouldn't stand a chance with her. He still didn't, of course. She wasn't interested in him at all. _At all_. But the point is, it was a selfless act.

Although maybe he thought she'd dump Seventeen for him. She shuddered. Just the thought that there was something going on between her and her _brother…_ really, he deserved to be ignored by her for the rest of eternity for that alone.

She leaned back a little. "He is kinda cute though…"

"Who?"

Piccolo's deep voice nearly made her jump out of her skin. She hadn't realized that she was speaking out loud, and had completely forgotten about the alien next to her.

"Nobody!" she said just a little too insistently, her eyes darting back towards the object of her…observation.

Piccolo followed her gaze, then shrugged, his heavily-padded cape moving like a wave on his shoulders. "Worse things have happened to him," he said. "He's been dead a couple times."


	4. Future

"Vegeta! Hold still damn it!"

Since the boy from the future had warned them about the challenge that was coming, Vegeta had tripled the amount of time he spent training, determined to become a Super Saiyan at any cost. Unfortunately, that cost was his broken bones and bruised and bloody knuckles and face.

Lips pursed, Vegeta willed himself not to wince away from the alcohol swabs the blue-haired woman was applying to the burn on his shoulder. Since he'd crawled out of the wreckage of Capsule 3, Bulma refused to let him sleep before she bandaged him up every night.

He couldn't fathom why she insisted on this and he certainly wasn't happy about it. The nightly ritual was _confusing._ He hated it, because it forced him to reveal his weaknesses to another person and because Bulma insisted on making small talk the entire time. And yet it seemed unreasonable to refuse the offer. Why he wasn't sure, but somehow she'd managed to have her way with him. She could be uncannily persuasive when she wanted to be.

It helped that she was absolutely gorgeous too.

So," she said, and Vegeta knew their apparently mandatory late night conversations had started once again, "how are you finding life here so far?"

"Your training facilities are adequate," Vegeta replied tersely by way of an answer.

"Gosh Bulma," the scientist said in a mock deep voice, "I'm doing great. Your gravity room is so great, and I love my room and all the delicious food your mother makes. Thanks so much for letting me stay here! How are you doing? Why Vegeta," she returned to her normal voice, "I'm doing great, thank you so much. You're such a gentleman!"

Vegeta gritted his teeth at her mocking. If it had been anyone else, he would have snapped their neck for daring to ridicule him in such a manner, but there was something about Bulma that made him disregard things he would normally blow up over. Her rudeness and mockery seemed more teasing than insulting.

There was a moment of silence before Bulma gave conversation another shot.

"You know, I've been thinking a lot about that guy from the future."

Vegeta felt a stab of annoyance in the pit of his stomach. He hadn't been living at Capsule Corp very long, but Bulma's boy-craziness had been evident since the day he first saw her on Namek. "Learn some self-control woman. The boy is too young for you."

"That's NOT what I meant!" Bulma shot him a dirty look over the bandage she was applying to his arms. He smirked back at her. "I'm actually worried about him. He's so young, and he's the only one fighting those killer androids in his timeline. Even if he is a Super Saiyan..."

Vegeta growled. "A _real_ Saiyan has dark hair and dark eyes. Even Kakarot's half-breed managed that."

"Okay smart guy, what do you think he is then?"

Vegeta said nothing. In truth, he had no explanation for the strange looking boy's powers, nor did he have the time to dwell on them. He would surpass both him _and_ Kakarot – that was all that mattered.

"You know what I think?" Bulma said.

"I neither know nor care."

"I think," Bulma continued as though Vegeta hadn't spoken, "that he's Gohan's son. Obviously Gohan has to have a human wife, since there aren't any more Saiyans. That would explain his hair and eyes."

Vegeta snorted derisively. "There's no way that human with just a quarter Saiyan blood could manage the legendary transformation. I doubt Kakarot's brat is capable of it."

"How would you know?" Bulma retorted. "Do you know any quarter-Saiyans? Hmm?" she said with an air of superiority.

"I don't think he's from that far into the future anyway, if the androids are going to be here in just three years," Vegeta replied. "And if your theory is correct, why would the boy refuse to tell us this?"

"Well, you've got to be careful with time travel," Bulma reasoned. "Anything you do or say could change the course of destiny. He was probably worried he wouldn't be born if he said too much."

"Has he not already risked changing destiny by traveling in time? Isn't that the whole point?" Vegeta challenged.

"Well that's why I'm worried about him! Can you imagine how bad these androids must be if he was willing to risk his entire existence to warn us about them?"

Vegeta grunted. "I am not worried about these robots. I will destroy them with ease."

Bulma smiled at him, a sweet, genuine smile that made Vegeta suddenly very self-conscious. "Well, if you're that confident then there's nothing to worry about."

Vegeta raised his eyebrows, surprised. "Really?"

"Yep. I'm glad you're on our side for this fight Vegeta."

"Don't depend on it, woman. Once these androids are out of the way, I will end Kakarot, and then this planet is next."

Bulma leaned forward and closed the already small gap between them, her smile becoming playful. "You sure about that?"

Vegeta fixed his intense gaze on her. "There is nothing Kakarot can do that I am not capable of. I am the Prince of All Saiyans."

"I don't mean the defeating Goku part, I mean the destroying the Earth part." They were touching now, her shoulder grazing his own bare, wounded one, stray blue hairs peeking out from her headband to tickle his forhead.

Vegeta found himself fighting the urge to move back from her, refusing to allow her to put him on the defensive.

"What would be the point?" she continued, voice soft and coaxing. "If Goku's already defeated, destroying his planet doesn't really serve any purpose. And then where would you go?"

Vegeta bit his lower lip. Once again, he couldn't deny her logic. But he wasn't about to back down that easily.

He lowered his voice menacingly. "Are we done here?"

Bulma didn't even flinch. "Oh, we've been done for like ten minutes."

Vegeta huffed, his brows furrowing intensely as he gave her a look of absolute loathing. Bulma smiled back. He stood up abruptly, legs wobbly, and not from his wounds. "Leave me, I require rest."

"Okay then." Bulma stood up languidly, and Vegeta had to will himself to stare at something else, _anything else,_ other than her long, graceful legs. Finally, he forced himself to turn around and give his back to the woman sauntering to his bedroom door.

"Goodnight Vegeta," Bulma called to him from the door. "Sweet dreams."


	5. Park

What should we do about Launch?

It was a question that rocketed up in urgency one sunny afternoon, a few weeks after the defeat of Cell, while Krillin was having breakfast in front of the television at Kame House. He'd been watching the news, which mostly reported on reconstruction efforts (and the naming of various reconstructed buildings after world hero Mr. Satan) in the aftermath of Cell's wave of destruction. That morning, however, was different. The day before, Krillin had heard a report about millions of zeni discovered missing at a bank that had taken serious damage in the weeks before. Now they had an update in the form of security camera footage of a very familiar blonde woman driving through the wreckage in a hover car, helping herself to several weighty bags of cash, and then driving off.

"This woman is well-known to the police, and she is considered armed and dangerous!" a police chief was saying, Launch's mugshot the backdrop of his press conference. "I warn the public not to try to apprehend her, but to report any sightings of her to the police immediately. And to all the banks I say, double down on your security. Launch is known to have an affinity for bank robbing, and she is a master of disguise!"

"She's a master of somethin'," Krillin mumbled over his cereal bowl. "Master of driving me nuts."

And thus was born the 'what to do about Launch' plan, a cooperative effort between him, Yamcha, and Chiaotzu. It went like this: once a month, one of the three of them would go check on Launch in the discreet, small town apartment they'd procured for her with her ill-gotten gains. If she was fine, and by fine they meant 'had not committed any major crimes that would result in significant jailtime,' then they'd have a nice visit and leave her to her life. If she was not fine, then they'd find her a place to lay low while another apartment was procured.

It took some wrangling. Yamcha was back in the Major Leagues and his free time had shrunk considerably. Tien had been tapped to join, but he and Launch had parted on pretty bad terms and they'd all decided it was best he stay out of it. Chiaotzu was available but he lived so out of the way he was mostly a last resort option. Bulma would take her out every now and then, but she was so inconsistent, and anyway there were not a lot of places Launch could go these days without getting arrested.

So the bulk of the responsibility landed in Krillin's lap. He didn't mind. He liked visiting Launch. She was the closest thing he had to a mother – she'd spent four years at Kame House taking care of him, making his meals, cleaning his clothes, teaching him math and reading. He distinctly remembered sitting at the kitchen table at Kame House, reading out loud from a newspaper while Launch wiped down the cupboards meticulously.

"But in a surpriss twist-," he'd stutter.

"Surprise," she'd say, crouched down to get at the crumbs collecting between the cupboards and the floor.

"How do you know?" he'd protest. "You're not even looking!"

"Because 'surpriss' isn't a word, Krillin," she'd say, not even bothering to turn around. "Start the sentence from the beginning please."

So the plan worked, but there was one major flaw: Launch had a tendency to, sorta, disappear. One of them would go over to her place to find it either abandoned or hosting a completely different person. Sometimes she'd a leave a note: 'Had to go, XO Launch,' 'This town sucks, see ya, XO Launch.' Then they'd have to track her, which was harder than you'd think. It was hard to find one small energy source when you were used to tracking massive, Super Saiyan-sized balls of energy. But that was okay too. The important thing was Launch was safe and happy.

So the plan worked, but life got the best of you sometimes. Eighteen showed up and moved in, and Krillin kinda, well, lost focus. So when Chiaotzu called him one day, about two years after "the plan" had gone into place, and asked him when was the last time anyone had gone to see Launch, Krillin had to admit he wasn't sure.

"Oh man," he scratched his head, trying to focus, "I think it's been like three months since I saw her, and I know Yamcha's been outta the country all this month, and you didn't see her…"

"It's okay-"

"No, no it isn't. I can't believe I completely forgot. I'm getting my shoes on now, I'll go see her."

"No, it's okay," Chiaotzu said. "I'll do it. I'm due anyways, and it'll be nice to catch up."

"Are you sure? I really should go."

"I'm sure."

"Okay, but listen, as soon as you leave her call me and let me know how she is."

"Will do."

But instead of a call, Krillin got the man himself.

"Oh man," he said as Chiaotzu walked in. "How bad is it?"

"I-I-" he shrugged wordlessly, and handed Krillin a piece of paper.

"'Moved to park,'" Krillin read. "'XO Launch.' What's moved to park mean?"

"I have no idea," Chiaotzu said. "The place was totally empty when I got there. I found this taped to the door."

"Moved to park," Krillin repeated.

"I brought it over 'cause I thought maybe you'd know what it means."

"I have no clue."

They both stared at it.

"You know what I think?"

The two men jumped, startled. "Eighteen!" Krillin protested. "I keep telling you not to sneak up on people like that."

The blonde ignored him. "I think, and you're not gonna believe this, but I _think_ it means she's moved _to a park_."

"Hmph." Chiaotzu shot her a nasty look. "Shows what you know. Launch doesn't do parks."

"Yeah, that doesn't sound like Launch," Krillin said. "She doesn't last too long in places where there's nothing to rob."

"She lived out here for God knows how long, right?" Eighteen gestured at the tiny space they were squeezed into. "I think she can do a park."

Krillin and Chiaotzu looked at each other, then at the note, then at each other again.

"Maybe it does mean she moved to a park," Krillin said.

"Why would she move to a park though?"

"Beats me." He sighed. "Oh Launch, what are you up to now?"

"Alright," Chiaotzu plucked the note from him. "Tomorrow morning I'll scan all the parks in the area, see if I can track her."

"Right. Where do you want to meet?"

Chiaotzu shook his head. "Don't worry about it, okay? I'll find her. You stay here with," he looked up at Eighteen and shuddered, ever so slightly. It was hard work being a supportive friend sometimes. "Her."

Krillin sighed. "Well hey, maybe I can call Yamcha up, see if he can cut his vacation short-"

"No, don't do that either. I can handle this."

"Okay, but listen, if you don't find her in two days we're going full search party."

Chiaotzu nodded firmly.

* * *

Once again, two days later, Chiaotzu showed up at Krillin's doorstep.

"Oh no" – Krillin had barely opened the door – "why are you here? What happened? Is she okay?"

Chiaotzu walked in.

"You did find her, didn't you?"

"Oh, I found her alright," he was glaring, small hands bunched into fists at his waist.

"Well?! Is she okay?"

"She's fine. Physically, anyway. But I think you should see her." He turned around to where Eighteen was leaning against the kitchen doorway, arms crossed and an irritated look on her face. "You should come too."

"No thanks," she said.

"No, I really think you should come." Waves of aggression were practically pouring off him. "You oughta meet her. I mean, she's only one of the most important people in your boyfriend's life. Unless you just don't care-"

In one second Eighteen had stridden across the room to the front door. "Alright then," she said, her dead stare fixed firmly on the defiant Chiaotzu. "Let's go."

Krillin swallowed nervously as he followed the two out the door and into the air. Whatever it was that was going on, it seemed to bode poorly for him.

It took them about an hour to reach the park that Launch was supposedly staying at. They followed Chiaotzu's lead, descending with him into the trees.

Eighteen flew up to him. "Are you sure this is the place?"

"Oh yeah," he said, not looking at her. "Very sure."

As the vegetation got thicker the trio landed.

"We can walk from here," Chiaotzu said, gesturing for them to follow.

Krillin put a hand on Eighteen's elbow. "Are you okay? You look tense."

She pulled her jean jacket against herself. "I'm fine. Hey," she called out to Chiaotzu, who was a bit ahead of them, "are you sure we're going in the right direction?"

"Uh-huh," he yelled back, eyes firmly in front.

Finally, they reached a clearing.

"This is it," Chiaotzu said, spreading his arm in a grand gesture towards a wood cabin planted firmly in the middle of the forest.

"No way," Krillin laughed. "Launch wouldn't live in a place like this!"

"Really makes you think, doesn't it," Chiaotzu said. He turned to look at Eighteen, who was standing at a distance, an inscrutable look on her face. "Why on Earth would Launch choose to live in a place like this? What _kind of a person_ lives in a place like this?"

With Chiaotzu at his side, Krillin walked over and knocked on the door.

The door opened.

It was not Launch.

"Oh, it's you again. And you brought reinforcements, that's cute."

"Seventeen?" Krillin looked at Chiaotzu, confused, then back at Seventeen again. "Are we in the wrong place, or?"

"No." Chiaotzu glared at the android. "He's been living with Launch."

"What?" Krillin sputtered. "No, he isn't! That's insane, he doesn't even know Launch."

"Go in and see for yourself."

Seventeen shrugged, shifting his lanky body so that Krillin could get in. Eighteen and Chiaotzu followed.

"Whoa," Eighteen said as they walked in. The cabin was spacious and spotless, with big windows letting in the sunlight and furniture that looked rustic yet tasteful. "Since when do you keep this place so clean?"

"He doesn't." Krillin approached a coffee table and ran a finger over it. He held it out to show them – it was dust-free. "Launch does."

"Launch is allergic to dust," Chiaotzu explained. "She's always cleaning so she won't sneeze so much. When she lived with us you could eat off the floor."

"So…"

"What, what on Earth is going on here?" Krillin sputtered. "Why is Launch living with you? Why are you living with Launch?"

Seventeen plopped on the couch and crossed his feet over the coffee table. "She's my girlfriend. Is that a problem?"

"Why-how-I…" He stuttered, frustration building. "When did this happen? How did this happen?"

Seventeen shrugged. "You know how it is. Boy meets girl, boy bangs girl-"

"Hey! You watch your mouth!"

"You're the one barging in here, getting all up in my face about who I'm living with and what we're doing," Seventeen shot back. "What are you, her keeper?"

"You see this attitude?" Chiaotzu said. "This is what we're dealing with now."

" _You_ aren't dealing with anything, pal," Seventeen said.

"Like hell we're not," Krillin said, fists clenching. "What happens to Launch happens to me and what hurts Launch hurts me."

"Well then," Seventeen grinned mischievously, "you must be having the best sex of your life because-"

In one move Krillin had jumped over the coffee table and grabbed Seventeen's collar. "Watch. Your. Mouth." He shoved the android up against the cushions, "I don't what kinda game you think this is but I am _not_ playing with you. You leave Launch alone, understand?"

"Hey!" Seventeen shoved him off, "I ain't playin' no games, pal. In case you haven't noticed, she's an adult and what we do is none of your business. What the hell's your problem anyway? You're boinking my sister, I don't come over to your place and get all worked up over it."

"Is that what this? You're getting back at me for being with your sister, that's what's happening?"

"No, because I keep my nose out of other people's business. And you," he pointed a demanding finger, "better stay outta mine."

"This _is_ my business!" Krillin kicked the coffee table out from under Seventeen's feet. "I'm making it my business. And if you hurt Launch I'll break your neck, understand?"

The android laughed. "You've gotta be kidding me, man."

"Watch me."

Chiaotzu moved to stand next to Krillin.

"Oh no, Teeny and Tiny together?" Seventeen threw his arms in the air dramatically. "How will I survive!"

"That's enough," Eighteen strode between the men facing off. "Let's take this down a notch, alright? You're not seriously going to throw down over a girl."

"Did you know about this?" Krillin turned to her with an accusing look.

"What? No!" Eighteen put her hands up in defense. "Look, I haven't even been here in like six months, okay, this place was a pigsty. Last time I was here that wall wasn't even up." She gestured behind them.

"I was waiting for inspiration," Seventeen offered. "Look, God's truth, I didn't know she had anything to do with your lot until after she moved in and she showed me a bunch of pictures of you. Believe me, if I'd known I woulda run the other way. The last thing I need in my life is more of _you._ "

"You're lying! You're using her as some sort of weird revenge thing."

"Oh, come on! Not everything is about you, Krillin. Geez," Seventeen leaned to the side to meet his sister's disapproving gaze, "how do you live with this egomaniac?"

Krillin was about to retaliate, but before he could say anything the front door opened.

"I'm back!" Launch called out, carrying several bags of groceries. "Oh my gosh! Krillin, you're here!" she squealed, dropping the bags and rushing towards him. "Look at you! Oh, it's so nice to see you."

They hugged. "Well, ya know Launch, you'd have seen me a lot sooner if you'd given me a call to let me know you'd moved."

"Oh, well," she sat on the couch – Seventeen had quickly dropped his feet off the coffee table and got up to pick up thee groceries and take them into the kitchen – "I lost your number."

"It's saved in the phone, Launch. Remember I showed you how to search for my name?"

"Well that's what I mean," she said. "I lost the phone."

"Did you lose the phone, or did you dump the phone?" Chiaotzu said, sitting next to her.

She giggled. "You know me. When I sneeze I forget things sometimes."

Krillin joined them on the couch, and he and Chiaotzu exchanged looks. It was hard to tell when Launch was genuinely struggling to reconcile her two lives or when she was playing dumb because it was convenient. She'd never hung on to a phone they'd given her for more than three months – her ability to fall off the grid was legendary. Part of that came with the life-of-crime territory, but it wasn't like Launch in her best state was rushing to stay in touch with her friends.

"You look great!" she tickled Krillin playfully in the stomach. "Who's this?" she smiled up at Eighteen.

"Oh, uh. This is my, um-"

"Girlfriend," Eighteen supplied, giving Krillin a pointed look. "Eighteen. Nice to meet you."

They shook hands.

"That's so funny. Have you met Seventeen?" She pointed to the kitchen. "You have the same sort of name, isn't that funny?"

"Well, uh, we were actually just talking about that, Launch," Krillin said. "You'll never believe it, but it turns out Seventeen and Eighteen are brother and sister."

Launch's eyes widened in surprise. "Oh my gosh! What a coincidence!"

"Yeah," Eighteen smiled. "What are the odds?"

"You know, I see it now," Launch said. "You've got the same eyes." She turned to where Seventeen was coming out of the kitchen. "Can you believe my Krillin's dating your sister?"

He sat on the armrest next to Launch and put a possessive arm around her. "Your Krillin, eh? Nope, can't say I understand it, but hey, life's crazy right?"

Krillin smiled joylessly. "So how did you two crazy kids meet anyway?"

Launch and Seventeen exchanged uncertain looks.

"Hiking."

"Coffee shop."

There was a moment of silence as they all contemplated what was just said.

"We, ah, met at a coffee shop," Seventeen said, "and then went hiking."

"Yes." Launch nodded enthusiastically.

"Right," Krillin said. "Looks like we got a lot of catching up to do, huh?"

Launch laughed. "You're telling me! I want to know everything you boys have been up to these last couple months. And how's Yamcha?"

Seventeen got up. "I'll get you guys a drink, yeah?"

She winked at him, and he kissed the top of her head before heading into the kitchen.

Eighteen followed him. The door closed behind them, and Seventeen began to dig out glasses. "What do you think?" he asked. "Whisky or orange juice?"

Eighteen smirked. "Juice."

"You sure?" Seventeen opened the fridge. "Launch can knock 'em back. I bet your boy's a fish too."

"He wouldn't know whisky from a sweet potato. How'd you meet this girl? Seriously."

"She was robbing the bank I cash my checks from."

"Checks?"

"From work. I have a job here, I keep telling you."

"Right. And Angel-Face in there was robbing the bank."

"She'd sneezed, it's a whole thing."

"Krillin's mentioned it."

"Anyway, I needed the cash, ya know. I had a vision for this place the night before. I was gonna do a sort of vineyard thing, and-"

"Seventeen!"

"Right, right. So yeah, I needed the cash so I chased her down. We hit it off."

"You hit it off with the girl who stole your paycheck?"

He shrugged. "What can I say? Love is a strange, inexplicable thing." He winked, and Eighteen rolled her eyes.

"When was this exactly?"

He paused for a moment, thinking. "Uh, I met her like two-ish months ago, but she only moved in like, I wanna say, a month ago?"

"That's fast."

"Yeah well, love-"

"Is a strange, inexplicable thing. Got it."

Seventeen smiled at her. "You should know."

She smiled back.

"Listen," he said, "I gotta ask, how old did you tell Krillin you are?"

"27."

"Shit. I told her 35."

"I was gonna say, she looks kinda old for you."

"We should get our stories straight."

"I'm not gonna be 35."

"Well, I can't be 27. She's already kinda weird about the age difference."

There was a pause.

"What does she know about the android thing?"

"Nothing, and I'd like it to stay that way. Think Boy-Toy can keep his mouth shut?"

"I'll talk to him."

Another pause.

"I really didn't know she had anything to do with Krillin and that lot. I swear."

"I believe you," Eighteen said. "Does she really have pictures of him?"

"Him, Goku, Master Pervi," Seventeen said. "The whole crew. She's practically got an altar for 'em in her room."

"Her room?"

"Well, this place was still kinda in progress when she moved in, ya know?" he said. "She kinda freaked out about it, so I built a room for her. As an offering. Plus then she could stay without feeling like she had to put out. Because I," he gestured magnanimously, "am a gentleman."

Eighteen burst into laughter. "Wow! Love really _is_ a strange thing."

He laughed too. "You shoulda seen the stick 'em up routine she pulled. I mean, talk about style. Bank robbers these days, they go in, guns blazin', ugly-ass masks on their faces, spewing threats all over the place. This was a class act. No mask, smiled the whole time, please and thank you. Police chased her down for a half hour, couldn't touch her." He sighed wistfully at the memory. "And she can work a gun like nobody's business."

"Wow," Eighteen grinned. "I guess there really is such a thing as love at first sight."

Just then, Launch burst through the door. "Hey, what happened to those drinks?"

"Comin' right up, babe," Seventeen said.

Krillin and Chiaotzu came up from behind her. "We were actually thinking maybe we could get something to eat," Krillin said.

"I know!" Launch said. "I could make us all dinner."

"No!" Krillin and Chiaotzu said at once.

"I mean," Krillin swallowed, trying to cover for their burst of panic, "we didn't come all this way to make you work. Why don't we go out somewhere?"

"Are you sure? I just bought some fish-"

"No!"

"You know what, I had fish for lunch," Chiaotzu said quickly.

"Me too," Krillin nodded ferociously. "I was actually thinking barbeque."

"Yes!" Chiaotzu said. "Let's do barbeque. That sounds great."

"Okay," Launch said. "If that's what you want, I don't mind." She turned to Seventeen. "How does that sound?"

"Delicious."

* * *

They didn't make it back to Kame House until almost 10 at night. Krillin and Eighteen changed quietly. She went to the bathroom, and when she came out and into their bedroom Krillin was already under the covers, eyes shut and hands resting on his stomach.

"What, are you not talking to me now?"

"I just want to get some sleep."

Eighteen sighed. "Look, I really don't know what the problem is-"

"Oh, you don't know what the problem is?" Krillin sat up. "You don't know what the problem is?"

"They seem really happy together."

"Launch is happy together with everyone!"

"Well, Seventeen isn't."

"Oh well, as long as Seventeen's happy I guess that's fine!"

"You know what, Krillin? For as much as you love this girl, you treat her like a kid or an invalid. Seventeen's right, she's an adult and she can live with and sleep with whoever she wants-"

"You don't understand-"

"This, by the way, is why she doesn't talk to you, why she ditches every phone you give her, because you track her and chase her around and treat her like a baby."

"You don't get it!" Krillin slammed his fists into the mattress. "Launch is my family, okay? Before her and Goku I didn't have a family and before us she didn't have one either. Launch is not like other people, okay?" He grasped for words. "She is, she needs, people around her. When she sneezes, it's not just the crime, okay, its, she forgets stuff and she finds herself in places and with people she doesn't know. She is very vulnerable, but she doesn't see herself that way, that's why she needs people around her who do know her and who do care about her-"

"So, you should be happy she's found someone."

"Not him!"

"Why not? Because he's an android? So am I. Because he fought you guys? So did I. Because he wanted to kill Goku? So did I! Hell, who do you even know who _hasn't_ wanted to kill Goku at some point?"

Krillin sighed heavily. "I don't know, okay? I don't know. But I love her and I worry about her and I don't trust your brother."

She sat next to him on the bed. "This is happening whether you like it or not."

"I think he's using her because he doesn't like me and he's mad that you live here now."

"No," she said. "I talked to him. He loves her."

He fell back into the pillows.

"Look, if it makes you feel better, we'll visit them a lot, we'll invite 'em over. You'll see more of her than you ever did before they became a thing."

"That would make me feel better.

* * *

Meanwhile, another conversation was happening at the cabin.

"Hey." Seventeen climbed into bed and put a hand in Launch's hair. "You have a good time today?"

She was lying on her side next to him, smiling. "Yeah. It's so nice to see Krillin and Chiaotzu."

"We can see 'em more if you want."

"Sure!"

There was a pause.

"You wanna nail that down, or?"

"Oh, we'll figure it out."

"Right." He leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"It's so lucky that your sister is dating Krillin."

"Yeah."

"He's great."

"You're great."

"Hmm." She sighed, and her eyelids began to close. Seventeen continued to stroke her hair. He didn't need much sleep, but it was nice to lie here, next to her.

 **A/N: Special shoutout to ChronicallyInflaming, whose K/18 stories are some of the best I read and whose depiction of Seventeen and Eighteen's relationship was a big part of my inspiration in writing this short. I hope you liked it!**


End file.
